Explosive pleasure
by BrainsEnough
Summary: Just a little fun fic that I wrote after watching 2001 Maniacs, field of screams. It does involve some adult content and is a little twisted. ;D


"Where are we?" Olivia woke up in the passenger's seat, rubbing her eyes a little as she glanced around her surroundings. They had left home a few days ago and were travelling down south, not really going anywhere just taking a long road trip. "I don't know babe, it's been a while since there were any signs" her boyfriend, Eric just shrugged and flicked through the radio stations....

..._"more tourists missing, abandoned cars found but no traces of the missing people"....."today on KWDYN"...."sweet home Alabama..."_

"Ohhhh leave this one on!" Olivia perked up in the chair and started to wiggle her body, singing along to the track while her boyfriend half watched her. "I knew that skirt would look hot on you!" he smirked, running his one hand up her thigh. "You best keep an eye on the road, mister!" she giggled and pulled her skirt up more "yeah, because that's gonna happen now" his hand wandered further up her thigh, she smacked him away playfully "watch the road!" "babe there hasn't been another car in .....shit"

He swerved the car and skidded to a halt. Olivia pulled her skirt down "what was it?" she glanced to him "some stupid detour sign" he sighed and reversed back to it "well I guess we're going this way" he took the turning and began driving down a dirt road. "Maybe it was an old sign" "we'll just go down a little further and if we don't get anywhere, we'll turn back"

Olivia sighed "okay then" she glanced around their new surroundings, nothing but trees and dirt road "I don't like this, I have a bad feeling about it" "you always have a bad feeling about things, just relax" he reassured her "we will find another highway soon and..." he stopped the car. "What the fuck is this?"

They had found some sort of rural village that seemed to be set out in the civil war era. "Is this some sort of reinactment town?" she stepped out of the car and glanced around at the deserted town, there were flags up and seemed to be the settings for a celebration but not one person could be seen. "Yeah....babe, come on, let's go" he had also stepped out of the car but soon lost any interest, pulling the door back open as a hand came crashing down on his shoulder.

"Afternoon all!" a man stood there with an eye patch over his left eye "welcome to pleasant valley, I'm mayor Buckman and y'all just arrived in time for our jamboree!" he smiled widely as Olivia strolled around to stand by Eric. "we took a wrong turn, we should probably...." Olivia yanked on Eric's arm as crowds of people just appeared from nowhere; they were all dressed in clothing that suited the civil war era kind of town.

"Y'all don't wanna go now! Stay for the jamborees....enjoy the entertainment and more importantly our mouth watering barbeque!" Olivia didn't want to stay, she didn't like the look of any of them but it was almost too difficult to deny the mayor of the town. "I guess we can stay for a little while" she looked to Eric who just nodded "sure". "Well that's great news, why don't y'all go with Miss Lucinda here and she'll set y'all up with a room!"

Reluctantly, they both followed the very strange looking woman and soon found themselves in a small hotel room. It was just as old fashioned as the rest of the town "look we'll just go to their fucking jamboree, eat some free food and then get out of here!" Eric spoke while Olivia stood by the window, she was glancing down to a few of the people who all just smiled and waved to her...almost in a very retarded way, she waved back.

Hours passed by before they were dragged out to enjoy the celebrations, the mayor spoke about the civil war while Eric seemed to show some interest. Olivia, on the other hand, was too busy flirting in very small and casual ways with this one man. He was a tall dark and handsome stranger....but there was something more about him, something she couldn't quite work out.

She found herself staring at him, he stared back...offering her a smirk, she still tried to read him....tried to figure what it was about him but soon she felt something pressing against her "what the..." she looked to her side and saw this kid trying to grab her cell phone "hey what the fuck do you think you're doing!" she reached over to push him away and he pulled up a small blade, cutting her hand. "you stupid..." "he's just a kid, s'all....why don't you go with Doc Harper and he'll get y'all fixed up" the Mayor smiled as the tall dark handsome stranger came over and reached his hand out "come with me Miss Olivia" he smiled.

Olivia hesitated "babe I'll be right here, go get that cut sorted, he is a doctor after all" he smiled as she took the other man's hand and walked off towards, what she could only assume to be, his surgery. "This way Miss" he walked her towards a chair, gently making her sit down while he quickly took out some bandage and patched her hand up....all the while just making small talk.

Once she was patched up, he moved in front of her...smirking towards her as he ran his hands along her side. "You're very pretty, Miss Olivia" he leaned over towards her and almost kissed her, she was used to guys flirting with her and she always fucked other s behind Eric's back so......she moved forward and kissed him.

He deepened the kiss, his hands wandering down her sides, caressing her body as she found herself getting more carried away and then she heard the click..."what are you doing?" "Just a little fun Miss Olivia; s'all!" He had somehow got some cuffs and had now cuffed her arms to the chair. "Look, I love a little kink but I really think I should get back to Eric" "Oh hush now Miss Olivia, we be about to start having some fun!"

Kissing her again a little, before kissing down on her body. He pushed her skirt up and pulled down her panties, pushing her legs apart as wide as they would go. He then grabbed some shackles and attached her legs in place, keeping them wide apart.

Olivia was feeling a little concerned by this but also very aroused, she loved to be on show and had the perfectly trimmed pussy to prove that. Harper smiled almost sadistically as he kneeled down before her and began fingering her, just slowly to begin with but soon adding a second and third finger....going faster and deeper in her cunt.

"Y'all nice and wet, Miss Olivia!" he spoke in a dull tone, almost like he wasn't really interested in this but Olivia just moaned out, grinding her hips against his hand. "Why don't I have a little taste" he moved down and ran his tongue over her clit, instantly Olivia felt like she was going to come but she tried to hold back....it was just that good.

His tongue flicked over her clit and moved down her entire vaginal area.....taking the place of his fingers as he penetrated her a little. "oh god..." she moaned out more but jerked back a little as she felt a little stranger sensation, it was almost painful but the orgasmic building sensations were too good for her to worry about. She closed her eyes and just whimpered, knowing she would come very soon.

She glanced down to him as he grabbed something long and black "what.....is .... that?" she gasped as he fingered her again "just a little pleasure stick, Miss Olivia" he smirked, again almost sadistically as he forced it into her cunt....slowly penetrating her and beginning to thrust it deep inside her. She moaned out again, it felt so good to her as he carried on flicking his tongue over her clit. "Why don't you close your eyes, Miss Olivia" he glanced up to her as she did as he told her, rolling her eyes almost to the back of her head. She felt that same slightly painful feeling again but was again too aroused to care.

"Oh god..." she cried out more as he started to really pound the stick inside her...it banged against her spot each time and she could just about feel her climax starting "I'm going to come.....oh god....I'm going to explode this..." "yes you are, Miss Olivia" he snickered and seemed to stop thrusting the item in her; she opened her eyes and glanced over to him. He was now stood at the other end of the room, smirking and waving again, his lips were covered in blood of which he was slowly licking away.

"What are you....?" she could hear a funny noise and glanced down just in time to see the last of the fuse burning out on the stick of dynamite "what the....." and then there was that explosion she had been warning him about.

Her legs and intestines were all thrown around the room, blood splattered in every direction and female organs.....were just a mixed up mess on the chair. Harper slowly walked back over and picked up a piece of flesh that was evidentially from her more feminine parts, smirked sadistically and brought it to his mouth. Fiercely devouring the flesh before gathering up some more. "You Yankees do taste good!"


End file.
